Frère d'armes
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: The French Foreign Legion, an unit that is comprised primarily of foreigners and those that want to start over. For Amakusa Juuza, he's only looking out for himself but he's soon to learn the true meaning of 'frère d'armes.'


_Ossu! I'm Kirei Ryuusei and I'm here with a new fanfiction. Honestly shouldn't be starting another but I tend not to care. Anyway! I noticed that they don't have a lot of Amakusa fanfics…and it's true that he's a minor character but there's so much that's left unexplored! That's why I'm going to try and explore for ya! So shall we begin?_

_Amakusa: Kirei doesn't own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni_

_Sadly, I don't. Otherwise I'd try to mindf**k everyone so much more. That and I would've had Juuza and Ange together! Mwahaha!_

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

There were plenty of things Amakusa Juuza was expecting when he signed his name to the recruiter. The main things were wielding more firearms than he had in his experience as a bodyguard and being able to leave his run down housing back in Japan. However, what the male didn't expect was the pompous airs his commanding officer—no, _Adjudant_—put on nor the rampant presence of runaways even criminals. It didn't frighten the young man, there were far worse things than a bunch of posers that probably ran with tails between their legs.

However, none of this did he voice as he wandered the base that would serve as his home for the next fifteen weeks. His brown eyes did notice how quickly the trainees had dispersed. Listening, Juuza figured they split based on their ethnicity or language. It was only natural, that made them brothers –in-arms before they even started—or whatever type of bullshit they were going to drill in the male's head. Carrying a duffel over his shoulder, Juuza debated just how much mischief he intended to get into.

"Est-ce que tu veux assistance? _(Do you need help?)_" a voice called from behind him. Juuza spun around to meet a guy a few inches shorter than him. Neatly trimmed blonde hair could be seen before he met a pair of hazel eyes. His mouth held a slightly puckered look, making Juuza think this had to be a native. He held a descent amount of vocabulary in a few languages to get by. He could only translate the words 'do you' and 'assistance', but it was simple enough to understand. He showed the paper indicating his living arrangements. The Frenchman looked it over before motioning with his hand to follow.

"Don't worry, the first four weeks are the roughest because it's all new but it gets better," the person told him in a slow, clumsy English. However, it made it easier for Juuza to understand him. Japanese was his first language but working with businessmen such as Okonogi and the Ushiromiya families requires him to learn English. Never had he been grateful for this skill until now. He casually replied, "That's enough time for me."

"Huh?"

Juuza chuckled to himself and assured the guy it was nothing important, "By the way, thanks for helping me uh…"

"Launce," the blonde responded, "Launce Charlemagne."

"Lancelot," Juuza instantly renamed him. Launce cried in protest, "I'm not a Lancelot! It's Launce. La-unce—"

"—lot," the trainee added, laughing at the frustration on Launce's face. They glared for a moment before laughing aloud, "I can tell, we're gonna get along just fine, _Lancelot._"

Launce knew that he wasn't going to be changing Juuza's mind any time soon, "Of course I'm the one that chose to help the bastard Jap. How do you even pronounce all that gibberish that you call a name?"

He was referring to the fact that Kanji, hiragana, and katakana to 'gaijin'—or foreigners—looked like strange drawings. Juuza had no way to explain the complexity of his language so settled for sounding out his name, "It's said, 'Ah-mah-koo-sah Joo-zah'."

"Ah-mah-koo-sah…?" Launce struggled to pronounce the name, "Amakusa. What a weird name to give a kid and you were talking about _my_ name."

Juuza resisted the urge to facepalm. It was Juuza! Juuza! How can you screw up that? This was an interesting yet frustrating moment. His first day and Juuza had a taste of how difficult this would be. Grouping a bunch of people all from different countries, ethnicities, cultures, and languages together in one place? How could you make them work together much less become comrades when there were barrier present? Amakusa Juuza had no idea he was soon to find out…

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

_Sorry it's a slow and probably confusing chapter but I'm trying not to cop out on the language situation since that plays a big part in some later chapters. To make it clear, Juuza is coming into the camp he will be training and is approached by Launce, a full Frenchman. Launce tries to see if Juuza knows the other language he knows: English. Juuza can and thus they just start talking in English. Launce finds Japanese to be complicated and cannot even figure out how to pronounce Juuza's name because it's all in hiragana. When Juuza tells him his name, Launce didn't know that Amakusa is Juuza's LAST name and thus just calls him 'Amakusa'._

_Anyway, all I got for now! Till next time!_


End file.
